


Vanity

by Thepiefreak527



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepiefreak527/pseuds/Thepiefreak527
Summary: Being Batgirl is everything to Barbara. Even if she works along side Batman, both enjoy to work alone. When Bruce is off with Clark, Barbara decides to handle Gotham on her own until Supergirl shows up in the nick of time. The two close friends eventually find themselves in a situation that cause the two to question their relationship.





	Vanity

It was your typical day in Gotham city. Rainy, foggy, and a criminal heist. For Barbara, this was her favorite type of day in Gotham. She quickly got up, took a quick stretch, and quickly grappled across the buildings. Her earpiece quickly lit up with the sound of Batman's voice coming from the batcave. "Looks like another heist, don't get too cocky with this one. It looks like they've stolen some high tech based on the energy temperature I'm reading. Could be a weapon, you'll need to be careful." Barbara with a smirk, "Don't worry Bats, I've followed them to their hideout. I can make a distraction long enough to get their attention off of whatever they just stole." And with that, she quickly made her move.

 

One if Barbara's favorite gadgets was the bat drone. Perfect for spying but also perfect for getting someone's attention. She activated the drone and flew it behind the criminals. She then started blasting pulse energy everywhere, causing the men to be alerted. As they quickly started trying to destroy the drone so that their hideout wouldn't be made notice to the world, Barbara quickly and stealthly jumped down towards the truck loaded with the tech. She opened it and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 

It was a weapon, as Bruce had expected. This weapon was some type of rocket that contained multiple viles of some sort of toxin. "Bruce, you'll need to see this, these criminals just stole some type of rocket launcher that contains toxins. Sending you a sample now" she took out a small gadget from her belt that she dipped a small amount of the toxins into. Then she sent it to Bruce to analyze. "These toxins have a chemical component that attacks the nerve system in your brain. This can turn someone into someone else. In the wrong hands it can be controlled by them, they could potentially raise army. You need to get that weapon out of there quickly." With that information Barbara quickly packed the weapon into it's case and called for the batmobile. 

 

Once the criminals realized what was going on, Barbara quickly through down a pellet which blasted a chemical that made people fall asleep for only a few hours. "Sorry guy, don't really feel like fighting at the moment. I'll let the police handle this one." And with that the batmobile pulled up. She loaded the weapon and drove back to the batcave. "Bruce I have the weapon, im bringing it to you to keep it secure. Do you know of anyone in Gotham who would even be able to create this toxin and why?" He responded, "There are many criminals in Gotham who would probably want a weapon like this, but as far as who could've made it something we'll just have to find out. You're in charge of protecting the city for a bit. I gotta go with Clark to help with something" Barbara remarked sarcastically, "Alright, have fun with your boyfriend bats." Bruce scoffed and didn't remark to Barbaras disappointment. Instead he responded with, "keep an eye out for anything that could give us a hint to where these toxins are coming from and who wants them. Something like this needs to be quickly handled with." "Don't worry bats." She responded. "I'll stay on patrol and watch over this city, I'll let you know if anything comes up." "Good" he said as he hanged up. "Watch out Gotham, Batgirl is in town and she's in charge this time so criminals, watch out!" She said with vanity and excitement. She was ready to take on any challenge Gotham threw at her.


End file.
